


Tuning Together

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guitarist!Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sassy Cassie, Violinist!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim and Proper violinist Castiel finds himself stuck working with rough around the edges guitarist Dean for their class final. Sparks fly as the two clash, and then as they begin to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuning Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tiny fucking one shot to get my ideas of Cas and violins out of my head with Lindsey Stirling music and it grew a life of it's own. Soundtrack at bottom.

“Alright kids settle down!” The music professor professed loudly. “Today I’m going to announce your final. You will be partnered up with someone else from this class and you will find or write a piece of music which you both will perform together, this is worth 30 percent of your grade so don’t slack off! The pairings are posted on the wall.” 

Most of the students rushed to the wall to see who they would be performing with. Castiel stuck his hands in his jeans and waited for the crowd to clear out before going to look for himself. Eyes sliding down the line to Novak, Castiel glanced over to the other half and felt his stomach drop out. Sitting innocuously next to his name was Dean Winchester’s. Dean was the bad boy to end all bad boys all leather and chains with a car engine that could eat small children. But what bothered Castiel the most was the fact that Dean was the only person in class who didn’t play a classical instrument. No Dean played and electric red guitar covered in band stickers, there was no way in hell this was going to work. The fact that Dean wasn’t even in class that day just made the dark-haired boy’s eye twitch in annoyance. In fact Dean was hardly ever there. Cas resigned himself to speaking to the professor after class. Their lesson continued but Castiel’s heart wasn’t in it. He stepped up to the teacher’s office after everyone else cleared out.  


“Yes Mr. Novak?” He said.  


“Would it be possible for me to do a solo performance? I’ll record one track violin the other piano I’ll do anything please!”  


“Okay, you can partner with Dean Winchester and perform a piece together.”  


“He’s not even here!” Castiel sighed exasperated.  


“Then I would recommend you find him.” The teacher turned to him, “You’re a good student Castiel you’ll work something out.” And with that he was dismissed. Cas wanted to scream, but settled for banging his head against the wall and picking up his violin case.  


He threw his books in his locker and acted all around annoyed until his sister placed a hand on his shoulder.  


“Castiel! What’s wrong?” She jumped when her brother smashed his forehead against his locker and grumbled under his breath.  


“Come on Cassie, talk to me please.” Her brother growled again but finally turned to face her.  


“I have to perform a piece with Dean Winchester for my music class.” Anna sighed and wrapped her arm around Castiel’s shoulders, she understood all too well the other boys reputation.  


“You’ll think of something Cassie.”  


“Why does everyone keep telling me that? And don’t call me Cassie.” Ducking under his sister’s arm Castiel made his way to the cafeteria, at least there he could forget about this for a while.  


“Cassie!” Came the very loud cry from several tables away, Castiel took a deep breath a refrained from punching one of his closest friends. Balthazar was waving like an idiot with Charlie giving him the stink eye, once Castiel got close enough the redhead placed her foot firmly in Balthazar’s side and shoved him down the bench to make room for the blue eyed boy.  


“Hi Charlie.” Castiel said after he sat down, Charlie took a large bite of her sandwich and waved. Cas poked his food around a bit before leaning his head against Charlie’s shoulder.  


“Please tell me there is a tournament this weekend, I need to hit something.” Charlie lay her head on his and sighed.  


“Sorry Cas, how about you and I practice yeah?” Cas nodded sullenly, then Balthazar decided to make a reappearance.  


“You can hit me anytime Cassie, in bed.” The blonde British student winked and Cas groaned.  


“I’m trying to eat here!” Charlie declared.  


“Please,” Balthazar drawled, “Like you wouldn’t give your left nut to tap Gilda over there.” he pointed to the fluffy, shy bookworm a few tables over.  


“Point taken.” She acquiesced. Cas just sighed.

He was on his way to his last class when he finally spotted Dean. The dirty blonde was leaned up against a set of lockers flirting with some dark haired girl Castiel didn’t recognize. Cas strode up to them and cleared his throat causing both of them to look at him.  


“We’ve been partnered for music class. Meet me in the auditorium at three tomorrow and bring a few songs to practice, no you can’t get out of it I already tried.” Cas bit out the last part when Dean opened his mouth. “Don’t be late.” And with that the disgruntled teen stormed off.  


“Cas! Castiel!” Dean called after him but was ignored, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not like I don’t have work or anything you prick.” Cas sat down in class and rested one foot on his violin case tapping out the beat to a song in his head. He was quite proud of himself actually, he’d managed to get that all out without Dean interrupting or punching him. Now if only he could find a song that had both violins and guitars in it. That night Cas went and researched songs, printed out a few he liked and tucked them into his case. 

That next morning Dean was in class and Castiel let out a breath of relief, he remained hopeful all through lunch and managed not to snap his bow in half after standing in the auditorium for an hour waiting. 

The next day Dean wasn’t in class, it was probably for the best as Cas wanted to murder him even more. His lunch suffered thirty-six vicious stab wounds with a plastic knife, it would have been more but Charlie took the utensil from him so he just glared it into oblivion. He was in History, staring out the window when he saw the black beast Dean drove pull up. The boy yanked his backpack out through the window and dashed into the Main office as the bell rang. Shoving all his things into his messenger bag Castiel scrubbed his hand over his eyes and began walking to his last class. Dean was leaning against the same lockers he had been two days agao hands in his pockets. He stood when he saw Castiel and headed toward him.  


“Hey man I’m sorry about yesterday, I had something that needed to get done. I have a little bit of time today if you’re still free.” He’d begged the shift off actually, and held back a grimace over the lost money.  


“Sorry?!” Castiel almost shrieked, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and look up at Dean. Holy shit those were some green eyes, Castiel could write songs about that shade of green, he mentally shook himself,  


“Yeah, I have a little time today. The auditorium still good for you?”  


“Yeah fine, see you Cas.” Dean said as he started walking away.  


“It’s Castiel.” The boy bit out, only Charlie called him Cas. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked,  


“All right then, Castiel.” He replied drawing out the syllables like Cas had. Cas grit his teeth and forced himself to walk away. He made his way to the auditorium half expecting it to still be empty, but surprise. There was Dean sitting on an amp, guitar in his lap, on his cell phone.  


“...yeah see you tonight. All right bye.” Dean’s eyes were lit up as he spoke to someone on the phone, he snapped it closed with a small smile and rested the end against his lip, then he turned and saw Cas in the doorway.  


“Ready to rock Cas?” He said winking, Castiel snorted.  


“I suppose that all depends on what song we perform.” Cas pulled out several sheets of paper and organized them.  


“I found a couple songs by Kansas that have a violin as well.” And wow, Dean actually brought sheet music.  


“Okay we can take a look at those. I also found this, they mostly do Christmas music but it’s really good.” He handed Dean the papers and Dean passed his off to Cas.  


“Trans-Siberian Orchestra huh? Not sure about Christmas music.” Dean muttered, Cas was reading over the music to the song Dean had picked and growing angrier.  


“Please tell me this is a joke!” Dean looked up affronted,  


“What’s wrong with Kansas?”  


“How about the fact that Dust in the Wind, doesn’t even have a violin in it until halfway through the song. And Point of Know Return? That violin was basically a gimmick!”  


“They’re great songs!”  


“For someone who plays guitar!”  


“It’s better than Christmas music!” Okay yeah Christmas music wasn’t the best idea.  


“At least I actually tried!”  


“You know what Cas-” They were cut off by Dean’s phone going off. Dean picked it up faster than Castiel could blink. “Yeah, what’s up?” Whatever the other person said clearly affected Dean as his words became almost soft, 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Dean hung up and frantically began putting his things away.  


“Sorry Cas, things to do. We’ll figure something out next week.” And with that the blonde disappeared.  


“It’s Wednesday.” Cas muttered to himself confused. True to form Dean was gone from school for the rest of the week. The only relief the dark-haired boy got that weekend was spending the day dueling and then playing video games with Charlie. He told her everything that had happened and she shrugged,  


“You know he has a younger brother right, maybe something happened with him. I’ve seen them together Dean is beyond devoted to Sam.” Cas set down his controller and sighed,  


“Fine, I’ll try to give him the benefit of the doubt.  


The entire next week Cas went to the Auditorium after school, Dean only showed up twice. Cas, in an effort to just have something done let them do Kansas. He hated himself for it though. Dean didn’t seemed too pleased either, the song was just too easy for both of them.  


“Can you hold that note longer Cas, it doesn’t sound like the song.”  


“Cram it, Winchester!” Castiel snapped, Dean had been doing this all afternoon and he was fed up.  


“You know what fuck this, I’m out.” Dean set his guitar aside and walked out the door of the auditorium. Cas’ grip on his bow tightened but he wasn’t going to throw it, the bow cost more than his damn violin. Picking up his violin Castiel put the bow to the strings and began sawing at them furiously.  


Dean paced around the hall letting himself calm down. It wasn’t fair to snap at Cas. John had shown up at home, drunk and swearing up a storm demanding the money that Dean made. Thankfully Dean put most everything into his bank account but still gave John all his emergency cash, which his father proceeded to use to buy a shit ton of booze and harass them all week. When he wasn’t keeping Sammy company at the library he was here with Cas who he knew could play beautifully but he’d needed something easy so he could take care of Sammy, no matter how bored Dean was. 

When he felt like he’d calmed down enough to get back to Cas he walked back to the auditorium. He saw Cas on stage beginning a furious and fast rendition of ‘Smooth Criminal’. It was flawless, and with the stage lights the dark haired boy looked like an avenging angel. Moving to the stage as quickly and quietly Dean stepped up and let his pick grind against the strings before playing just as fast and hard as the dark haired teen. 

Cas’ head snapped up when he heard Dean join the song, he was still frustrated though so he played faster. He was swaying along with the music and found himself doing something he’d only ever considered doing in his home when no one else was around. Cas started out slow, taking small graceful steps as he began to actually move with the music. Dean was very impressed, Cas could play and dance he tried to keep an eye on Castiel but soon the teen was behind him. He could feel a ghost of Cas’ heat behind him and knew if he leaned back they’d bump shoulders. Dean managed to find a note to turn on and found himself facing Cas again, his pupils were blown and he was breathing harder. Dean found himself biting his lip. They were good together, playing something hard and furious. Cas picked up the pace of his steps twirling and bending more as the music built to a crescendo. Dean’s riff complemented the high notes he was playing, now this was something that could provide them both with a challenge. With a flourish on the last few notes Cas collapsed into a chair bow and violin hanging from his now limp arms. The two glanced over at the other and collapsed into hysterical giggles.  


“That was so much better than Kansas.” Dean snorted,  


“I resent that, Kansas is awesome.” He was panting too even if he had not been as physically involved as Cas.  


“I’ve never done that before.” Castiel admitted.  


“Where’d you learn to dance?” Dean asked absently rubbing his thumb over one of the stickers Sammy had decorated his guitar with, Castiel swallowed.  


“Anna, she was taking lessons and hated her partner so she blackmailed me into going with her.”  


“Blackmail?” Dean laughed, “What could she possibly blackmail you with?”  


“My brother Luke snuck me into an R-rated movie with him. She threatened to tell our parents.”  


“Considering you are all named after angels it’s not too difficult a leap.” Cas sat up shocked,  


“How did you know that?”  


“Gabriel is friends with Sam.” Cas felt his cheeks color with embarrassment how did he not know that Gabe was friends with Dean’s brother.  


“H-how is Sam?” He stuttered out.  


“He’s good, I actually gotta go pick the little nerd up from the library and I have work tomorrow.”  


“Tomorrow is Saturday.” Cas pointed out, Dean’s brow furrowed as if he was confused.  


“Oh yeah it is, okay then. See you Monday?”  


“Sure, maybe we’ll see if there are any other songs we can play. I don’t think Kansas quite cuts it for us anymore.” Dean laughed and shook his head.  


“I gotta say, I agree.” They packed up their things in a much more companionable silence before Dean could leave though Cas caught his arm.  


“Here, in case something changes and you can’t make it on Monday.” It was Castiel’s cell number.  


“Thanks Cas. Castiel, sorry.”  


“Cas is fine.” The dark haired boy blushed.  


“Alright then Cas. Have a good weekend.”  


“You too.” Dean sent a quick message as he walked to his car, so Cas would have his number too.

Dean picked up Sam and drove him home, “Stay in the car.” The elder Winchester said sternly as he walked up the steps to the house. There was no sign of John, his clothes and boots gone. A quick check of the other rooms and fridge confirmed what Dean had been praying for since John had arrived, the bastard was gone. He went back to the door and waved Sam in. The younger boy, bless his heart, was carrying Dean’s guitar and backpack.  


“Thanks Sammy.” He said pressing a quick kiss to the boys hair. San scowled,  


“Stop calling me Sammy!” he pouted. Dean just laughed and pulled his guitar out of his case slowly strumming to Metallica.  


“Hey how’d your date with Castiel go?” Dean almost broke a string his body convulsed so hard.  


“Not a date Sammy we’re working on our final.”  


“Sure Dean.” The lanky boy assured shoving a cold soda down the neck of his brothers shirt. His yelp was very satisfying.  


“Bitch”  


“Jerk” The blonde cracked the soda and drank half of it in one go. “It went fine by the way, I think we’re not doing Kansas anymore though.”  


“You are actually going to let Castiel change the song?” Dean shrugged,  


“Cas is really good and the song was driving us both crazy.”  


“So it’s Cas now?” Sam asked with an eyebrow raised. Dean just threw his hand up in the air and went to inspect the damage. He would cash this next check and get some groceries. Other than that only one glass was broken which was pretty much a record.  


“Thank you.” Dean whispered to the air. He made himself a sandwich and went to finish his homework. He cooked dinner after that settled in to watch some TV. He could hear music coming from Sam’s laptop and it sounded really cool, unlike everything else his brother listened to.  


“What you got playing there Sammy?” He crossed the room to watch the video. To his surprise it was a tune involving a guitar and a violin, albeit the strangest violin he’d ever seen.  


“Lindsey Stirling. She’s really famous for playing the electric violin.” Sam pushed his seat back and started the video over so Dean could watch. They clicked through a few others before Dean let Sam return to his homework.  


Dean spent his entire shift at Bobby’s garage the next day thinking about electric violins, and music. Sunday he went to library and read up a bit more on them, he wasn’t sure why he was so fascinated by the oddly shaped instrument. He knew he was going to tell Cas about it though. He unfortunately didn’t get the chance to tell Cas in music class, the dark haired boy had to run and speak to a teacher. But at lunch Dean came up with a fantastic idea, he made a quick stop at the library and then made his way over to Cas’ table.  


“You mind if we join you?” He asked quietly laughing at the boys reaction to Balthazar’s increasingly dirty comments. The table fell silent when they realized Dean was there and who he was with.  


“Y-y-yes please.” Charlie said a little breathlessly, turning the color of her hair. Cas and Balthazar smirked,  


“Hello Gilda.” Balthazar purred, the dark skinned girl inclined her head in greeting.  


“Hey Charlie have you finished your English project yet?” Charlie could hardly believe her mocha skinned fairy angel dream had spoken to her. She must have managed to stutter out an answer because Gilda smiled, and it was like a photon torpedo to her nerdy heart. Charlie squirmed in her seat. Cas was hiding his laugh behind his hand but smiled at Dean with gratitude in his eyes. Balthazar took control of the situation then and Dean again lost his chance to talk to Cas. 

When it was finally time for practice Dean grabbed Cas by his trench coat and dragged him to the library. He parked the boy in front of one of the computers and began typing. Castiel’s arms kept brushing Dean’s as he fidgeted in the chair. Dean’s chest was pressed to his back and the older Winchester exuded heat, he glanced up when he heard music start to play. Cas was enraptured by the video and Dean kept wondering why the fuck he was smelling peaches. Oh. It was Castiel’s hair, Dean just shrugged. He didn’t judge, it seemed to suit Cas.  


“I didn’t know they mass made Stroh violins but this is quite fantastic, I knew electric violins were becoming more popular though.”  


“Oh so you already know what that is?”  


“Yes I’ve seen electric violins at music stores. They usually cost as much as a professional violin.”  


“And how much is that?”  


“Anywhere from one to three thousand dollars. I find them fascinating but I would never be allowed to have one.”  


“Why not?”  


“Dean,” he paused typing in the search bar for a moment, “Does this look like something that would be allowed in the house of a family named after angels.” The colorful shapes and pure oddness of the electric violins splashed across the page made Dean hesitate.  


“Okay I understand your point, what about one of those?” He asked pointing to an acoustic electric hybrid.  


“Yes let’s bring something capable of rock music into the Christian household, that’s real smart.” Cas said sarcasm oozing off him.  


“God what do you do for fun?”  


“Sneak into R-rated movies.” Completely deadpan, Dean snickered into Cas’ shoulder.  


“How about we go get burgers instead of practice today?” Cas glanced around the library as if expecting his family to descend before turning to Dean.  


“Sure.” They gathered their things and ran to the Impala. Cas threw himself into the seat looking so content to stretch out and let go. He was thankfully allowed to wear jeans but still showed up every day in a button down and tie. Dean slid in and started the car, Cas sat up and buckled himself in.  


“I’m afraid I don’t know much about cars but I can tell you like it very much.” Dean smiled more than a little proud of all the work he’d put into baby.  


“I’d hope so, rebuilt her from the ground up.” Dean pat the steering wheel before pulling out of the parking spot. “There’s a box by your feet pick out a tape.” Cas handed the Dean the first one his hands touched, AC/DC.  


“Good choice.” Dean purred popping it in the player the opening chords to Thunderstruck pouring out. Cas found himself tapping along and even recognizing bits to a few of the songs. They pulled up at a building Cas had never been to before.  


“Dean, I don’t think we’re allowed in there.” The blonde just smiled and walked in after a few moments Cas followed. Dean strolled right up to the bar and gave the woman standing there a big hug, his eyes were glowing even from across the room. Then he turned those eyes back on Cas and waved him over.  


“Cas this is Ellen, she owns the Roadhouse and makes the best burgers in town.”  


“He’s only saying that because he wants free pie.” Dean just shrugged in a carefree manner not contradicting her statement. “Grab a booth you brat, I’ll tell Ash you’re here.” Dean led them to an empty table and a waitress came to take their drink orders. They were just chatting pleasantly when someone slid into the booth next to Dean. The man was several years older than them... and had a mullet.  


“What’s up Winchester?” He exclaimed loudly getting right in Dean’s personal space.  


“Ash this is Cas, he plays violin. Cas, Ash is just crazy.”  


“Why do you have to make it sound so negative!” Ash whined. The waitress came back with their drinks and a beer for Ash who downed it in one. The boys ordered their burgers and talked about their siblings, Dean was shocked to learn Cas’ family was so big.  


“...and honestly I was so terrified to come out to them I made myself sick for a week. It was-”  


“Wait come out to them?” Cas gave him an odd look.  


“Yeah Dean, I’m gay.”  


“Oh, alright then. They were okay with it though yeah?” Cas nodded with a small smile.  


“Gabe already beat me to the punch by being pan so they were calm about me. Don’t get me wrong it was still an adjustment but they took it rather well.”  


“That’s good.” Dean muttered. Ash snorted, Cas raised an eyebrow. By this point Ash was rolling on the table and Dean was turning red. “Ash you say anything I swear to god I’ll tell Ellen where you hide your skin mags.” The mullet man was gone in an instant.  


“I don’t really understand what just happened.” Dean scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed,  


“I’m bi, or at least I think I am, I’m still figuring it all out and trying to get comfortable with the idea that I am allowed to like guys as well as girls. Ash was the person who told me what it was after he caught me staring too long at a dude.”  


“Oh, you know there is nothing wrong with that Dean.”  


“So Sammy keeps telling me.” The younger blonde ran a hand through his hair as Cas flashed him a small smile.  


“Gabriel was the first person I came out to, he helped me define what I was and has been very helpful and supportive of me.” Dean nodded and held out his glass to Cas,  


“Hey, to annoying brothers who accept us no matter what.” The older boy smiled and tapped his glass against Dean’s. Their food came and they attacked it like wild dogs, both of them making slightly inappropriate noises over Ellen’s fantastic burgers.  


“Get a room!” Ellen yelled, thankfully it was an off hour so there weren’t many people in the Roadhouse. Both boys just laughed, but did reach for their napkins at least. They talked and laughed and Cas snatched the check before dean could tell the waitress to split it. He whacked Dean with the folder when he tried to make a grab for it.  


“You’re a violent angel.” Dean grumbled petulantly rubbing his head.  


“I’m the angel of Thursday.” Cas stated after getting the check back, he slid a ten under his plate as a tip. Then Ellen came over with pie,  


“Alright Dean apple for you, Cas you good with cherry?”  


“Yes ma’am.” Ellen gave him an amused glare,  


“Don’t ever call me ma’am hun, just Ellen will do ‘round here.” Cas nodded with a smile. Ellen ruffled his hair and smacked Dean upside the head. The blonde was practically drooling over his pie.  


“Shall I leave you two alone?” Dean raised an eyebrow,  


“You try that pie before you start making jokes.” Cas smirked and took a large mouthful of cherries and crust, licking his fork. Then the beginning chords of a familiar song filtered through the speakers.  


_She’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_  


Dean choked on his apple and whirled around to glare at the juke box, where Ash leaned innocently against it studying his beer intently, damn he must have moved the porn. Now Dean had to find new blackmail.  


“Well that’s a coincidence.” Castiel commented lightly staring at the speakers, Dean groaned and thunked his head on the table, Cas just laughed at him. They finished their pies and Dean offered to drive Cas home, the boy accepted with a smile. He knew the general area where Cas lived thanks to Gabriel and Cas was good at giving him directions.  


“You have work tomorrow correct, and Wednesday?”  


“Yeah, why?”  


“So I’ll see you Thursday for practice yeah? Do you want to try that Lindsey Stirling song, I mean this project is due next Monday.”  


“Yeah we can give it a shot, if not I think we can handle Smooth Criminal pretty well.” Cas smiled,  


“That was really good. Night Dean, see you Thursday.”  


“Night Cas.” Dean drove home and found Sam at the table with a bowl of cereal.  


“Really Sammy, cereal for dinner?”  


“You want me to use the microwave?” The younger boy said bitchface in place.  


“Cereal it is!” Dean declared, he could not afford a new microwave. Sam pushed Dean’s homework over to him, the older boy had an arrangement with his teachers, strictly under the table. One of the few good things about a fairly small town. Dean left Sam to his homework after asking to borrow the laptop, Sam nodded and Dean took it to his room. He found a couple pages he liked and printed several things out. He’d get started on it after his shift tomorrow.  


Dean and Cas texted sporadically on Tuesday, Dean between cars and Cas between classes. Dean had picked up a double shift at Bobby’s and it was a busy day, thankfully he had some good tippers. He made sure to call Ash between his shifts and keep an eye on the clock. At the end of the day Dean jumped the fence and managed to find several things he liked which he took to the workshop Ash used for his own projects. He was able to measure and cut out what he wanted and get a basic shape started. It wasn’t the best but it would do, he would have to spend more time carving tomorrow and hope everything could hold up. He went to bed around two in the morning. He worked as long as Ellen let him at the Roadhouse before going back to Ash’s shop, he had a couple hours to work before falling into bed. He pulled the tarps off the machines and tables and started in fear when he heard a rattling. Petrified he’d broken one of Ash’s machines he carefully pulled the tarp off the table and sagged in relief, it had been his project rattling. A closer look at it told Dean revealed his project was now more than half way done and with much better wood. It also had brand new components, better than Dean could ever afford.  


“Thank you Ash.” Dean breathed picking up a new piece of wood left on the table and the chisels Ash had set out for him. He finished the design and sanded it by hand, checking to make sure it would fit before finally packing everything away.It was only just after midnight, he might actually get some decent sleep tonight. Sam was still up when he got in the door, then he found Gabriel in his living room.  


“Guys it’s past midnight, Gabriel if you are staying the night shoo if you need a ride speak now or walk.”  


“Dean, we don’t have school tomorrow, we got the day off after our field trip.” Sam said through a mouthful of popcorn.  


“And yes I am staying the night Dean-o.” Gabe had a sucker in his mouth and a pile of wrappers on the coffee table.  


“Fine by me, just keep it down okay? I’m off to bed.”  


“Night Dean!” They chorused, the blonde rolled his eyes and shut the door to his room, he stripped down and texted Cas a quick good night before falling asleep. The next morning he cooked breakfast for his brat children who were practically nodding off at the table yet still managed to inhale the bacon as fast as he could cook it face down on the wood. He grabbed some food for lunch and hugged Sam saying only Gabriel was allowed near the stove. Gabe could cook better than anyone Dean knew, except maybe Ellen.  


When music class rolled around Dean threw himself into the chair next to Cas and let his head loll onto Cas’ shoulder blade, pretending to snore.  


“Hello Dean.” Cas rumbled.  


“Hi Cas.” Dean said into Cas’ shirt, “Our brothers are at my house doing God knows what. I hope I have a place to go home to.”  


“I’m sure they’ll be fine.”  


“Sammy can’t work the microwave.”  


“Thankfully Gabriel can.”  


“True. How has your day been.”  


“Well it was pretty awesome until this total weirdo sat next to me and started drooling on my shirt.” Dean could see Cas’ smile but still flicked him.  


“Shut up, I don’t drool.” Still he sat up and pulled out his homework trying to finish it up while the teacher lectured. Dean joined Cas for lunch if for no other reason than to laugh at Balthazar’s jokes, Charlie and Gilda were dating now and disgustingly cute. Cas was in the middle of a story when he jumped nearly a foot in the air and turned bright red, the poorly concealed smirk on Balthazar’s face told Dean all he needed to know.  


“Come on dude quit groping Cas and let him talk.”  


“Don’t like anyone else touching your boyfriend I see, careful Cassie the jealous ones can be dangerous.”  


“Cas is not my boyfriend, and I’m not jealous but consent is a thing, you should ask Cas if you have it.”  


“You’re so sweet Dean defending your darlings virtue.” The brit mocked, Cas looked between them before turning to Charlie.  


“Really Balthazar, look it up.” Dean shook his head and stood packing up his things. “I’m gonna check up on Sammy, anything you want me to tell Gabe?” He asked Cas as he gathered his books, Cas shook his head still a little confused.  


“See you later.” He called out as Dean left, then he turned to Charlie. “What was that?”  


“Possibly the most mature response I’ve ever seen to Balthazar ever.” Gilda replied instead, Charlie nodded adding, “He didn’t try to control your thoughts or actions, didn’t go super macho, and didn’t act like a dick. Cas, seriously, that was impressive.” The dark-haired boy was still confused but figured he would talk to Dean later.  


Dean was sitting at the piano tuning his guitar when Cas arrived. The older teen unpacked his things and lay them on the polished surface of the baby grand.  


“You okay?” he asked, Dean glanced up at him puzzled.  


“I’m fine, why?”  


“Balthazar.”  


“Ah, you were clearly uncomfortable and he wasn't stopping.”  


“He does that a lot, I know he doesn’t actually feel that way about me but he likes to tease because he is a slut. He had his hand really high up on my leg, I talked to him about it after lunch, he’s always been respectful if I say I’m uncomfortable.” Dean laughed when Cas said slut, he was glad Cas didn’t let Balthazar push him around.  


“Alright, you ready to give this a shot Cas?”  


“Let’s do it.” They pulled out their sheet music and began to play, they ran through it a few times to make sure they memorized it before Cas decided to try dancing. He was grateful Dean didn’t judge him for the skill, or his inspiration from Lindsey Stirling. Dean watched Castiel move with a fluid grace that seemed to defy the bonds of humanity, it was spellbinding to watch him move. When the song was over Cas was standing inches from from Dean, ocean blue eyes opening and then widening with shock.  


“Hi Cas.” Dean laughed.  


“Hello” Cas let his violin and bow fall to his sides.  


“You okay?” The blonde asked sliding his guitar around to his back.  


“What’s it like to kiss another guy?” Castiel blurted, he turned bright red then and took several steps back obviously shocked at what came out of his mouth. “I’m so sorry I-I didn’t mean to-”  


“I honestly don’t know Cas, I never have. Like I said still figuring all this crap out.” Dean was blushing too, and deflecting a little bit. Cas felt bad for making things awkward, he and Dean had been becoming very good friends. Dean cleared his throat,  


“Wanna try that one more time?”  


“Putting my foot in my mouth or the song?” Dean smiled thankfully.  


“The song, it’ll help you get the taste of foot out of your mouth.” Glad for the distraction Cas tucked his violin under his chin again. They played the song flawlessly this time and they were both smiling when they finished.  


“Final here we come.” Dean said brightly. Cas nodded in confirmation, Dean checked his watch,  


“I better go check on those idiots, I will not see you tomorrow I have a shift at the garage but we can practice one last time Monday morning if you want.”  


“Sure that works.” They began packing their things up, Dean humming along to a song in his head. Dean picked up his case and walked to where Cas was packing away his freshly rosined bow.  


“Cas?”  


“Yeah?” The dark-haired teen turned his face up to glance at Dean. Dean leaned over and kissed the corner of Cas’ full lips.  


“See you Monday.” Dean left the auditorium with a small shy smile gracing his lips, Cas almost keeled over from shock and would forever deny the high pitched noise that slipped past his lips.  


Dean came home to just find his brother at the table,  


“Gabe go home?”  


“Yup”  


“You hungry?”  


“Yup” Dean snorted but got cooking.  


“I have a shift at the Roadhouse tonight, you got everything ready for tomorrow?” Sam gave Dean a calculating look.  


“You kiss somebody today?” Dean almost inhaled his pasta up his nose.  


“Wh-what?” Sam pulled out his phone.  


“You’ve been smiling and biting your lip all evening and I got a text from Gabriel saying Castiel has a dreamy look on his face and will randomly start giggling every now and again.” Dean could feel his cheeks heat but was secretly flattered he could affect Castiel that much.  


“I knew it, damn it now I owe Gabriel candy.” Sam scowled sending off a text, Dean just finished his food and changed for work. He kissed Sam’s hair and grabbed baby’s keys before heading out.

“You’re in a good mood.” Ellen commented, “You’ve been humming all evening.” Dean rolled his eyes continuing to clean off a table. Then Ash came over,  


“That’s because Dean-o here finally hooked up with that violinist Castiel.”  


“Will you people stay out of my love life.” Dean hissed, “And I’m taking Sam’s phone away when I get home.” Ellen just smiled warmly,  


“As long as he makes you happy Dean. Just know I’ll bury him if he breaks your heart.” With that she pat her adopted son on the shoulder and went back to the bar dragging Ash with her. The rest of Dean’s shift was fairly uneventful. Friday he had one shift at the garage and one at the roadhouse barely managing to make it to his own bed before he passed out. Saturday he slept it and then decided to head to Ash’s workshop. His project was almost complete, just needed to be stained and sealed. He could put the finishing touches on tomorrow. He thought the color he picked was perfect and found himself smiling as he sprayed the sealant over the whole thing. He set it aside to dry and drove home yawning. He responded to Cas’ usual good night text and this time, managed to shuck his jeans before passing out. 

Sunday he worked at the Roadhouse and then finished his project, carefully tucking it into his trunk before he headed home. Monday morning he work up early and made pancakes, which Sam devoured five of.  


“You keep eating like this you’re going to be taller than me.” He commented while the younger boy chugged his milk.  


“That’s the point!” Sam said brightly going to brush his teeth. Dean shook his head laughing. He dropped Sam off by his first class then went to park, Cas had sent him a text saying he was running a little late but would meet him in the auditorium.  


“Well that’s perfect for me.” Dean commented as he gathered his things. He had only been in the auditorium for a few minutes when Cas showed up.  


“Sorry Anna was hogging the bathroom.” Dean laughed and Cas smiled.  


“I have something for you.” Dean said rather quickly, Cas tilted his head in confusion.  


“You do?”  


“Close your eyes.” A little nervous Cas did, Dean pulled out his project and held it up.  


“Okay” Slowly those deep blue eyes fluttered open and Cas gasped,  


“Dean, it’s beautiful.” The older boy slowly reached out and grasped the handmade electric violin, cradling it delicately in his hands. “How-”  


“There are guides for it online and Ash helped me out, see how it sounds.” Cas set it reverently on the piano as he dug out his bow, tucking the instrument under his chin he pulled the bow across the strings and let the single note fly out. Holding the skeleton of a classic violin it was more subdued than most electric versions but this one was painted a midnight blue with soft, subtle black lines outlining the individual, hand painted feathers. There was also a ‘C’ delicately carved into the pure white neck. Dean had put a lot into this and hearing Cas play it for the first time made him so much more grateful to Ash for helping him, and yes he knew he was going to hopelessly in love with the nerdy angel in front of him.  


“Oh Dean this is so beautiful, thank you so much!” Cas threw himself into Dean’s arms hugging him tightly. Dean hugged him back briefly before clearing his throat,  


“Let’s save the chick flick moment for later and practice this one last time.” Cas nodded suddenly all business, Dean couldn’t help but smile. The song sounded so different with Cas’ new violin, it seemed to both clash with and fit Cas’ personality perfectly. Today the tie and trenchcoat wearing teen had a waistcoat on as well, Dean decided he quite liked waistcoats...a lot. Cas hugged him again before rushing to class. 

Dean had a silly smile on his face and he knew it. When their turn for music class rolled around Cas started with his usual violin but during Dean’s verse switched them out and played the second one with the electric violin. The entire class applauded and the teacher gave them an ‘A’. Bumping shoulders they went to pack their instruments up while the next pair began to perform. Cas tucked his violin away and leaned his electric violin up against it, gently brushing his hands over the wood.  


“Dean?”  


“Yeah?” Cas’ lips were against his in the next breath, and Dean could do nothing but hold on tight to Cas. Hold on tight to his own, personal angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it takes longer to make violins but it's fanfiction, leave me alone.
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHioIl…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHioIlbnS_A) The Christmas song Cas Brought  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fNrJM…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fNrJMkTWEE) Dust in the Wind  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFWtsT…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFWtsT5zRKo) Point of Know Return  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSFPQD…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSFPQDEkc-k) The version of Smooth Criminal they perform together  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPY…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc) The Lindsey Stirling song Sammy was listening to, also the one Dean shows Cas  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM) Thunderstruck  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKf…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng) Cherry Pie  
> [www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpOULj…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpOULjyy-n8) The song Dean is humming


End file.
